


Lazy Day <3

by edgyspit



Category: Hunter X Hunter, hxh
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Arguing, Controlling, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff, Hisoka Being Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Kissing, Manipulative Relationship, Mentioned Illumi Zoldyck, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Yandere, dominant illumi, hisoka x reader - Freeform, hunter x hunter x reader, hxh - Freeform, illumi x reader - Freeform, reader with nen, toxic, yandere illumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgyspit/pseuds/edgyspit
Summary: you’re in a long term relationship with illumi and he comes home and slips into bed. Neither of you are perfect and seem to have been through too much to be in a functional relationship, but you’re both learning to love each other. You begin to think about your relationship and what’s to come while hoping to just spend a lazy day in bed together. Unfortunately, some clown gets in the way of your plans. mostly fluff and some toxic and manipulative themes
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Lazy Day <3

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time post a fic on here and i’d really appreciate feedback! even if you didn’t like it i’d love to know how to improve :3 thanks

It was still dark out when illumi got home and decided to slip in through the bedroom window. There she was, sprawled out on the on the bed covered by the sheets that were thin enough that illumi could tell she was naked underneath. He moved across the room quietly making his way to the bed. He sat on the edge just watching her. He was resisting the urge to kiss her and wake her up. Illumi knew she often had trouble sleeping; she had woken up numerous times over the nights they had spent together screaming and petrified because of her nightmares. No matter how concerned he was, he knew better than to ask what they were about, but he always made sure to comfort her until she fell back into a blissful sleep. He always offered to use acupuncture to help her relax and she rarely let him; she wasn't very fond of it. Mostly because she was never the type to accept help.

Illumi began to play with her hair lightly for about half an hour until the sun began to rise. Slight shades of pink and orange began to fill the sky, but it didn't even compare to the beauty he was already admiring. He was eager for her to wake up but he knew she needed to get her rest. Eventually he decided to act on his selfish desire and grabbed her hair and pulled it lightly so she would be facing him.

"mmmm....hisoka?" she said sleepily

Illumi's heart shattered and a million thoughts of betrayal ran through his head. His head began to throb and he was feeling a pain he couldn't begin to describe. Hisoka? Why hisoka? Has he been seeing her while i was gone? Has he been in this bed with her? Our bed? Unconsciously his grip on her hair had tightened.

"ow! relax ilu, i was just messing with you!" She closed the gap between their lips and kissed him lightly. "i've been awake for a little while now, i just wanted to tease you after you pulled my hair!"

She was already starting to regret her little joke, it was too cruel. If she had thought it through a little more she'd have realized it wasn't a good idea. Illumi was already the possessive type and the last thing she wanted to do was plant a seed of doubt in his head. It would make him resent hisoka, but maybe that could benefit her...? No, that would be manipulative and she wasn't manipulate...at least not anymore. Not with him. She laid a few more light kisses on his lips then turned back around.

"aren't you going to get up now?", he said nudging her

"no way! i'm staying in bed all day"

illumi groaned and pouted. He wasn't the type to stay in all day being lazy and he hardly ever slept. She smirked and pushed her body up against illumi's chest. She knew he wasn't exactly happy about her plan for the day but he would give in to her wishes like always. she curled up into a ball and he put her arms around her. It made her feel small and delicate like a flower, like she could almost be vulnerable and let her guard down. This was a rare feeling in her life. She always wanted to to be as close to him as possible. 

He had the softest skin and slender muscles that she loved to feel wrapped around her. He also had the most addictive scent. In all honesty, illumi completely flooded her senses and took over all of her thoughts. She was always at peace when she was being intimate with him, it all just felt so right. She felt as if every moment of her life was just leading up to her meeting her other half; coming into his arms felt like coming home and it was a home she never wanted to leave. Of course, she would never say any of this out loud but she was sure he already knew. 

After a few moments, she was sound asleep and illumi wouldn't dare move. He knew she always slept best in his arms and he had already been away for a little more than a week now. He had been on a business trip. Well...business trip was the most pleasant way of phrasing it. She knew about his occupation and it wasn't anything that made her uncomfortable but he hated the fact that she knew of such dark things. He wished he could protect her from all of it. As he watched her sleep, he thought about his feelings for her. His all-consuming love for her. He spent every minute of the day with her on his mind; he even made himself sick worrying about her when she wasn't around. Illumi knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but that still didn't stop him from worrying. He wanted to spend every day watching over her. He desperately wished he could make every decision for her and control her every move. That would be the only way he could possibly ensure her safety and stop feeling so anxious. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible considering the way she reacted when he simply asked to put a tracking device on her. She was furious and he couldn't comprehend why, they had a fight that dragged on for days until he finally apologized.

Illumi was trying to be less controlling because it wasn't good for their relationship but he couldn't help himself. It was the only way he knew how to express his love. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he hoped she felt the same. This was the first time illumi had felt something so intense for someone...more like the first time he had ever really felt something. She was the light in his life and he had already spent his life living in darkness, he refused to go back. he was planning on asking for her hand in marriage soon and he would take her to his family home. She would be much safer there, but ultimately it was her decision whether she wants to move or not. Illumi hoped she would make the right one on her own, but if not he'd simply have to make it for her.

The door opened flooding the room with light and a head popped in. Both illumi and the girl shot up on high alert to face the threat.

"ohhhh what do we have here? hehe Ilu you never told me you were such a ladies man", the man said in a teasing manner

"hisoka get out!! i'm trying to get some rest“

"oh yes, i completely forgot i had made the arrangement to meet with you today. You needed my help with a task?" Illumi slightly tilted his head to side in a curious manner

"you forgot..? oh i see. obviously your plaything has been keeping your mind occupied" hisoka smirked. He laid his mischievous yellow eyes on the girl and she began to realize just how exposed she was

"oh i'm sorry did you not hear me? i sAID GET THE FUCK OUT HISOKA!!! AND YOU TOO ILLUMI" the girl's aura flared and the men knew she was serious and hurried out before she decided to attack.

She had met hisoka a few years earlier in her arena fighting days, but they never really got along well. He always managed to push her buttons and get on her nerves. Back then she had only gone to fight to earn a little extra pocket change and cure her extreme case of boredom and emptiness. At that point in her life wandering aimlessly looking for anything that would satisfy her and make her forget, it didn't matter where her search took her. She already knew of nen and was proficient in each category; this allowed her to make it to floor 200 pretty easily. That's where she met the stupid, devious clown. She would never admit it but her battles with him were extremely beneficial. She was able to improve her nen and find her speciality as a conjurer.

She was a little angry at illumi for not backing her up and making hisoka leave the room but she knew hisoka was a good friend of ilu's even though he often denied having friends because "assassins have no use for friends". last time she checked assassins don't have any use for girlfriends either but here we are. She began to wonder what hisoka could possibly need Ilu for and why he failed to mention it to her. It seemed like her plan of keeping him in bed with her all day had already been foiled and her curiosity kept her up anyway so she wondered if she could go along with them. As if he read her mind hisoka opened the door 

"you know...we might really benefit from your help" 

Almost faster than he could react she grabbed one of illumi's pins on the bedside table and threw it directly at his head. Hisoka closed the door just in time and it barely missed him.

"I'll be ready in a minute", she sighed

Her lazy day with Ilu was just going to have to wait.


End file.
